Normality
by InchikiLiebling
Summary: Hiiro Yui is now on the road to humanity and emotions, in otherwords being human. It was along and perilous journey, and it is not yet near completion. But with new complications being thrown into the mix, such as love quadrangular figures and a deadline
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Phew, this was typed over the period of four months. Well… actually more like one day, than finally realizing that I had started to type this up, and it wasn't to be left in the journal, and then starting to re-type it four months later. I should probably be working on my other ficcy, but I've switched gears for the time being. Now for the real reason I'm even writing the Author's Note… I need an editor. Up 'till now I've been editing for myself and a few others but you can only re-read your own stories so many times before your errors meld together and you see one big ball of crappy-ness in a single story. If you're interested, please let me know if you only want to be an editor for this story, or others too! Much obliged!

Disclaimer: I own Seasons 1-4 of SailorMoon (NOT CHEAP) And I'm planning on buying the Gundam Wing Box Set tomorrow, or rather today since it's now 6:30 in the morning… stupid insomnia pills work! I need sleep! It's hard to have $240 in your pocket and not spend it! Err… back on target now. I don't own Gundam Wing or SailorMoon.

* * *

She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"The world's going to end, you know."

"I know."

"Where ya' gonna go?"

"Dunno, don't care."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Can I come too?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't a good answer."

"So?"

"You talk more these days."

There was another pause in the conversation as he shifted his figure slightly.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to work on your sentences, though. To short and to the point."

"Hn."

"Hiiro!" She gasped out rolling over on top of him, ignoring the grunt. She stared directly into his pursian blue eyes, "I love you."

She ignored the flinch but couldn't help the wince that followed shortly after.

"Don't joke like that," his voice sounded strained, even to his own ears.

"Why? I mean it's not like God will come down and spite us with his mightiness," Hiiro glared at her for her sheer cynicalness, "I mean, think about it, you're a mass murder and ex-Gundam pilot. And me! An insane convict promised freedom if I make you act human, which I think I've done superbly at so far by the way."

She sighed and looked up, the sun was directly behind her head and with her already golden locks it created a blinding illusion.

Sighing again, she rolled off of him and turned her gaze up to the artificial sky of Colony L1 and marveled at how the rough edges of Hiiros face and the jagged ice of his eyes could melt and reveal so much.

"You know, I'm hungry…"

Sighing, which seemed to be something they were doing a lot these days, he turned to her, "Well? Where do you want to go?"

"Dunno, don't care," she quipped, grinning up cheekily at his glare.

"Fine, let's go to the new place off the addition," Hiiro said, pushing himself up. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt, something his female companion had picked out.

Reaching over he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She bent over slightly and brushed off whatever dirt and grass had collected on her outfit, which consisted of one of Hiiros old gray wife beaters and a pair of his old jeans, tied at just below the waist with one of his old belts. In short, whatever she could find in the old clothes pile, all the clothes were in piles, neither of them were sticklers for neatness.

"Why do you wear you're pants so low?" He asked, dimly now aware that she had grabbed his hand and was now leading him away, and looking down at their conjoined hands he couldn't help but notice the differences. His skin was calloused and rough, while hers, although covered in scars, was smooth, and had only faint white engravings showing any hardships she might have had to endure. She craved attention, he resented it. They were one screwed up couple all right.

Her overly baggy pants forced her to watch her every step and he watched her mouth move, forming the words 'right' and then 'left' alternatively. He knew strapped to her left ankle was a transmitter, which lay buried under the abundance of fabric along with whichever shoes she might have been wearing, frowning he realized they would have to buy her some pants that actually were her size.

"So I can show off those sexy things."

"Sexy things?" Each day with her was a new adventure.

"Yah, you know, these things," she gestured to two contours showing from above her pantsline.

"Uh huh."

"You have them to!" She cried out and launched herself at the chocolate haired almost-human male. Seizing his shirt and pants she swiftly pulled them apart, like the parting of the seas.

"See," she said, motioning to the contours on himself, "You have them too!"

He glared at her and yanked his clothes out of her hands. Grabbing her hand he dragged her down the hill and towards the sidewalk that led into the heart of the city.

It was her turn now to stare at there conjoined hands, and she couldn't beat down the flush with a large pointy stick, even if she tried. So then giving in to the desire to go bright red, she pounced and fought it down to a rosy cheek blush.

Giggling, she skipped closer to him and clutched onto his arm.

"Love ya'!" She chirped, laying her golden head on his shoulder.

Hiiro grunted and kept walking, changing his stride so that the shorter girl could keep up, which earned a secretive smile, unbeknownst to him.

"You're an idiot."

"Yessir," she said, mock saluting with her free hand.

Chuckling, the once stotic youth reached over and ruffled her hair.

"You're a strange one, Usagi-san."

"Call me Usa! First name basis only! You don't see me going around referring to you as Hiiro-sama, Lord of the Spandex do you? We're not in the Great Land of the Rising Sun anymore, ya know! 'Sides I've known you for like two years now, AND I've seen you naked! Which was your fault by the way, both times. You should lock the door."

He gave her an especially vile glare and looked at his watch. A curse expelled itself and a five year old stared at him with wide eyes.

"I have to go, the preventers meeting started ten minutes ago." He pulled his arm out of her grasp, encompassed her in a hug, and gave her a quick peck on the corner of mouth.

"You have money right? Good." And without further ado, he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! First off let me thank you for the reviews...

Tenshi no Yupiteru: Thank you! I sent you a picture with some pictures of the contours, I hope that eliminates any confusion. And if it's not to much trouble, twiddles fingers, may I have some ice cream?

serenity777: I listened!

TsukinoGodess: I think so too, but I plan on adding a couple of bends and turns in to the equation. I like Hiiro/Usa but not as much as I like Trowa/Usa. Oh the love figures I'm planning on coming up with...

chaoticwisdom: Thanks! Neither can I.

SilverAngelCosmos: Thank you so much! I will! I have!

Angelight: Sa! One of my idols! I'm really sorry I couldn't send this to you, but everytime I tried I just got it sent back to with the reply "Host Uknown". I'm sorry, I gave up after the fifth time. But I'll try again! I swear I will!

I'm going away for three weeks to Europe, YAY! I'm so happy! I'll probably have like the whole rest of the story written out, I have the basic plot line down now, so all I have to do is finish up some chapters and figure out the ending.

Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing or SailorMoon. But I would of owened the Gundam Wing Box Set if my Mom didn't tell me that she drove herself back intodebtand needed all the money I had. Sob

* * *

She dragged herself down the road lethargically.

Hiiro had been at the preventers meeting for almost four hours already and had just called to tell her not to wait up for him.

He hung up before she could tell him that she was lost, had no idea where they lived, and didn't have a key to get in the apartment.

So here she was, dragging her sorry ass back up and down the strip mall that she had stumbled upon in her search for a way home. The Strip had a cheap diner and a couple of other stores, but all she needed was the diner. So she popped in, got a cheeseburger and fries, ate three ice cream Sundays, and left, after paying, of course.

Usagi dimly thought of calling her stotic charge, which was kinda ironic considering she was also his charge as well, but realized he would have turned his cell phone off for the remainder of the meeting.

So she was stuck here, lost and cold, getting dirty leers from guys that were probably triple her age. Gag.

She glared straight up and seethed at the heavens, "Spiting me for my earlier remarks, eh? Well, go ahead! You can't possibly make it any worse," she paused as the colony's sky became overcast, "And if it rains I'll do a strip tease for all those horny guys over yonder."

Nothing changed though, the sky stayed overcast. Letting out a 'hmpf' she hoisted her jeans up a little higher and walked back down the Strip.

So, after deciding she had nothing better to do, she decided to take a trip down memory lane. Specifically the memories of when Hiiro first entered her life.

It was nearly two years ago that she had been found guilty. And one year, nine months ago she had Hiiro literally shoved into her care. She had been given two options: Get Hiiro to be human now that a fragile peace had been established or a punishment, a sentence of which she didn't even want to think about.

And so she had gone the Hiiro route, he had been unconscious and she had been dropped off at an apartment with him. After strapping a transmitter to her ankle, they shoved Hiiro and his bags at her and left. Nothing for her but a small wad of money and a threat that if anything should happen to him while he was in her care she was dead.

And so began life with Hiiro, they'd gotten off to a rocky start after he shot her, but that was a while ago. So with a lot of patience, cursing, effort, and both suicide and death threats, Hiiro was acting human. He had a few slip ups, but he was damn near close to having emotions.

And she was damn proud of herself for picking up some of his bad habits. Like cursing, such a truly wonderful thing. A blessing in the truest sense of the word. Well, maybe that was a bit overboard, After all, she thought rolling her eyes and pursing her lips, she didn't want to be spited again any time soon.

But as she sat in the ever-darkening night she wished she had grown a reinforced backbone as well, that and remembered where their apartment was.

* * *

When she had gotten to the apartment it was pitch black and she was wishing she had one of those new fancy light up watches that were all over the television. 

Her trek home was a learning experience, after being hit on by a male prostitute and a couple of ones that weren't male they finally agreed to help her. Tobby, the male prostitute, had explained the way back to the building, but she tuned him out halfway through to watch the fireflies as they made their way to where ever they were heading.

Tobby was a pretty boy in the truest sense of the word, he was pretty and a boy. He had long, waist length thick, luxurious red hair and mocha colored almond eyes. He had a delicate, yet well set build with an olive skinned reflection. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing a pair of black skin tight pants, she couldn't tell the material, but it was smooth and shiny, like the reflection off a car. His smile though, was what persuaded her to give him her cell phone number, that and the fact that she was on the verge of breakdown, and was never really right in the head in the first place.

He had realized eventually she wasn't paying attention, and took the time to study her appearance. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and the fireflies glinted off of them. Her outfit was aged, yet stylish, and gazing at her golden locks a devilish smirk found its way onto his face.

Her lips were slightly parted, and what full pouty lips they looked to be… Looking around sneakily his smirk became more pronounced, it looked like all his fellow hookers had gone back to their jobs.

Licking his lips, he leaned forwards...


End file.
